Tannasgard
Tannasgard, a city by the water Tannasgard is the major port city where the story takes place. It's the largest, most industrious city in Midgard, and is largely known for being a melting pot of different creatures from all walks of life. Tannasgard is centrally located, South of Jotunheim. Not originally part of any of the neighboring regions, Tannasgard has never been driven by the politics of a single race, for better or for worse. The inhabitants of Tannasgard are varied, from dwarven blacksmiths seeking coin, to Norn and trolls traveling in from the North, to draugr who have nowhere else to stay. A great number of humans and elves have made residence here, making up the majority of the population. The city itself is ever-expanding, even beyond its defensive walls. Though the city has very little in the way of governmental structure, the de facto leader is an aasimar paladin named Runa. As the city grew in population and struggles began to arise, Runa transitioned from being a frequent mediator to the primary contact for problems of all kinds. Runa eventually accepted her role as a pseudo elected leader and has reluctantly taken the title of Queen. As Tannasgard grew even more in scope, Runa could not field all of the complaints, and eventually appointed a small group of Peacekeepers she delegates duties to. The Peacekeepers are likened to a royal guard in most other cities. Runa resides in the small fortress, Fyrkat, on the Eastern side of Tannasgard, which is open to the public on most days. Most of Runa's time is spent meeting with petitioners, and the waiting line to speak to the Queen can often be weeks at a time. Tannasgard rarely faces threats from the outside world due to its location. The cities of Aurvang, Issedon, and Huldremose lie to the North and the rocky mountains are difficult for enemies to cross besides. Tannasgard is also far enough from the ocean that attacks by sea would have to cross by multiple coastal cities along the way. As a result, Tannasgard has a reputation for being one of the safest cities in Midgard. It's no wonder so many adventurers and travelers find their way there. Notable Locations There are several important locations throughout Tannasgard that are worth knowing about and visiting. The Longhouse. The Longhouse is a mead hall operated by Runa near the center of the city, and is one of the projects funded by her (paid for by taxes and donations). As a result, The Longhouse offers free food and drink to those who need it. Adjacent to an open field where festivals are often held, The Longhouse is primarily run by a norn named Adisa. Adisa employs several cooks, servers, and musicians, and the building generally entertains hundreds of people a day. The Officers Academy. Located near Fyrkat on the East side of Tannasgard, the Officers Academy is a school and training ground for members of the public who wish to be educated in weapons and ethics. Some graduates go on to become Peacekeepers, though many return to their ordinary lives. Even those who are not promoted immediately end up with certificates of recommendation that can open doors along the way. Admission to the Academy is not free, but is fairly affordable for most participants, and sponsorships are available to those who can't, as long as they work hard.